Hollywood Walk of Fame
by FonzFan82
Summary: Potsie and Velma's son, Henry, gets his first star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. This has taken Henry a long time to earn his star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Where would his star end up?


Halloween was finally here. Henry Webber was in Boston for that week, spending time with his niece, Hannah because it was her birthday.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," Henry said.

"Thank you, Uncle Henry," Hannah said as the two kissed.

"I also have news for you," Henry said.

"What's that?" Hannah asked when the kiss was finished.

"I'm going to have my spot in the Hollywood Walk of Fame," Henry said.

"That's great, Uncle Henry! Congratulations!" she said and the two kissed a second time.

"Thanks, sweetheart."

"Where is your spot going to? Have you heard?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know. Patrick hasn't told me anything. I guess he wants to keep it quiet for now," Henry said.

Patrick was Henry's manager when he was acting on television.

"Maybe you'll earn your spot next to where Elvis Presley had his," Hannah said.

"Who knows?" Henry said, shrugging his shoulders carelessly.

He didn't want to think about where his star would be now. He wanted to be surprised about where it would be.

"Grandpa doesn't have one. You'll be the first in the family to earn the star in the Walk of Fame. That's neat. It's a shame Arnold isn't here to hear this kind of news," Hannah said sadly.

Henry agreed, nodding his head. His nephew, Arnold, had died of bipolar depression not too long ago.

"I know exactly how you feel, Hannah," Henry said, patting her back gently.

"Today he would have been thirty – two like you," he said, all choked up.

"Don't worry, Uncle Henry. Next year I'm going to win the White House. You'll see," she said.

"Your father and I will vote for you, sweetheart. We'll be cheering for you."

That's when they hugged one another. The doorbell rang. Hannah answered it. Her husband, Tim Mason, was at work. His job was driving the bus around town so he would be home around suppertime.

"Hi, sweetheart. Happy birthday," Henry heard his father, Potsie Webber say at the front door.

"Thanks, Grandpa. Uncle Henry's already here," she said as Potsie and his wife, Velma Dinkley Webber walked into the house as she shut the door behind themselves.

"Hi, Dad," Henry said as he walked into the living room.

"Hi, Henry," Potsie returned.

"Did you tell Sweetheart here about your news?" Potsie asked.

"Yes, Dad. I told Hannah about the Walk of Fame."

"You're making me jealous because I don't have anything there yet," Potsie told him.

"Tough luck, Grandpa. Maybe it will happen after you're dead," Hannah said.

"She could be right, Warren," Velma said.

"I never thought of that," Potsie said.

"Maybe you should've, Grandpa. Music was your career," Hannah told her elderly grandfather.

Potsie did not respond to what his granddaughter had said. He had retired from country music some years ago but he did miss the stage and his fans but he did miss recording music now and then. He remembered towards the end of his country music career, he got to record a couple of duet albums with a couple of famous artists that had a successful career, which were Elvis Presley and Johnny Cash. His manager, Tom Cash, was Johnny Cash's nephew. Tom was a great manager and had been a great help to him when he was a big star in his time.

"Remember when you earned your first Emmy Awards, Uncle Henry? We couldn't attend to that because of all the problems everybody was having at that time," Hannah said.

"I remember that. I was pretty disappointed when nobody could come and cheer me off," Henry said.

"You know how bad Dad is. We just felt embarrassed because we did not want to go with his wheelchair and people staring at us so we thought the right thing was for us to stay home. At least we watched you on TV and rooted for you from the couch," Hannah said, "but maybe we could try going this time. Dad or no Dad."

"I'd like that," Henry said.

"What did Arthur think of your earning a star in the Hollywood Walk of Fame?" Velma asked.

"He thought it was about time. That's what Arthur said."

"We'll be with you all the way," Potsie said.

"Thanks, Dad. I don't leave for California another couple of weeks."

"So soon?" Potsie asked.

"Yeah, Dad."

"I don't think I could leave that fast, Uncle Henry. I think I have a couple of meetings the day you leave for California. I'll have to check my schedule again," Hannah said, "but maybe again I could leave."

The next morning, Hannah was at her office and she checked her schedule for the couple of weeks that Henry had mentioned about his earning his spot on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. She had heard last night he said the date he was going to leave for California was on Wednesday, November 17. She still didn't know if she was open that day to fly out and root for her uncle and see him get his star in the Walk of Fame so she'd keep checking her schedule. She didn't know if Tim would come along or not but he had a busy schedule as well but they would talk about going to California and bring Lewis and April with them. She knew the kids would miss school but she knew this was an exciting even for Henry but she felt it was important for the kids to be there for him.

She knew Henry was the only uncle that April and Lewis had known because Arnold died not too long ago. She had wished Arnold did not die at age thirty but she tried her best of protecting April and Lewis from bipolar depression and from what Arthur had (who knew what he has?) and diabetes. She did not want her children to get any health issues like her family did. So far, so good since, they have been healthy and she wanted to keep them that way.

Hannah stayed at her office until six o'clock that evening and was home before Tim. She found Henry and her father, Arthur in the living room with the children.

"Hi, Uncle Henry, Dad," she said after the kids said hello and ran up to give her a hug and she returned the hug.

"Hi, sweetheart," both Henry and Arthur said in unison.

They were both watching the evening news on television. Well, Arthur was "listening" to the evening news because he couldn't "see" the television anymore because he was blind in both eyes. After getting started on that night's meal, Hannah was wondering if Patrick, who was Henry's manager was going to be at the Walk of Fame ceremony in the upcoming event. She reminded herself to ask Henry about that at suppertime. Dinner was ready in an hour. Tim came into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Hi, sweetheart," Tim said.

Hannah jumped a couple of feet off the ground. She wasn't even aware of her husband being in the kitchen!

"Hi, honey. You scared me," Hannah said after the greetings were said.

"I'm sorry," Tim said and the two finished kissing.

"Timmy, have you thought about going to Uncle Henry's event on the seventeenth of this month? He's earning a spot in the Walk of Fame," Hannah said.

"I don't know. My schedule's pretty tight," Tim said, rubbing her back.

"I plan on going but now I still don't know if I can make it yet," she said.

Henry could hear their conversation from the living room and he was no longer listening to the evening news that was on television. Arthur was not listening to what his daughter was talking to Tim about so he was still listening to what the news was saying so he didn't know that his older brother was lost in thought.

A couple of weeks had passed. Henry was now in California. Hannah, Potsie, Velma, and Arthur were in California. Tim couldn't come along because his schedule was tight and he would stay behind with the kids. They met Patrick at the hotel. Before checking in, they found Patrick in the lobby waiting for them.

"Hi, Henry," Patrick said.

"Hi, Patrick. I hope that's okay my family is here with me."

"That's all right. This is a big moment for you. They should be here," Patrick told Henry.

"I know it is," Henry said.

"We've thought about putting your star on Hollywood Boulevard," Patrick said.

"Okay. Mind if we check in first?" Henry asked.

"Go ahead. I'll wait here," Patrick said.

Henry caught up to his waiting family members at the desk so they could find out what floor they were staying on and get their room keys. The family went to the elevator and went to the third floor. Henry planned to room with Arthur because of the wheelchair.

"Uncle Henry, this event is about you. I think you should take a break. I'll room with Dad. You have your own room," Hannah said.

Henry didn't reply but he wanted to room in with his younger brother. After the elevator landed on the third floor, Henry was the first one out.

"I'll stay with Arthur, Hannah. I want to room with him."

"Not when we have a big event coming up. We're giving you a break from Dad. I don't want to argue with you. Subject closed."

No more was said after Hannah said she was going to share a hotel room with Arthur. Arthur didn't care who he was sharing a room with in this hotel.

"Eddie and Ernie said they'll come out later so they could watch you earn your spot in the Walk of Fame," Hannah told Henry.

"Fine with me," Henry said.

He didn't mind that Arnold's friends were coming. He was happy he had friends and family here on this next big event for support since they all missed his last event when he went to get his Emmy Awards several years ago. He was disappointed back then when nobody was there to root for him. The only friend that was there for him was his actor friend from General Hospital, Eric Anderson. Eric was there the same night, also earning his own Emmy Awards so he was happy to root for Henry. Henry had heard Eric was going here in California at the same time Henry was and going to earn his own spot in the Walk of Fame but on a different day.

After putting their things in their rooms, Henry told them he was going back to the lobby to see Patrick. He went to the elevator a second time and it took him to the lobby again.

"I thought your family was going to come with you again," Patrick said.

"No. I wanted to go alone," Henry said.

"That's all right. Come with me," Patrick said.

"What for?"

He followed Patrick out of the lobby. The two took a walk.

"I'd like to show you were your spot is going to be on Hollywood Boulevard, Henry," Patrick said.

"Okay."

They walked to the nearest bus stop and waited for the next stop.

"We're not going to start this whole thing until tomorrow. All you've got to do is get your hands and feet in the cement and we'll take care of the rest. We'll do it tomorrow morning," Patrick said.

"Time flies," Henry said.

"I know."

The bus arrived in a couple of minutes. Patrick told the bus driver to take them to Hollywood Boulevard and took a seat near the back. They got there in no time. A few other people got off at the same stop as Patrick and Henry did so Patrick and Henry got off, after the others. Patrick and Henry made it to the 700th block of Hollywood Boulevard.

"Your star will be here," Patrick said, showing him where Ronald Regan's star was.

Henry was surprised his star was next to a former President's star. He remembered President Regan had done some acting in his time but not for television but for the movies. Henry was so speechless that he couldn't say anything. _Wow! I can't believe I'm going to be right next to somebody that famous who used to be President of the United States, _Henry thought to himself.

"Did Henry say where he was going with Patrick?" Potsie asked Hannah.

"No," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

She had no clue what her Uncle Henry could be doing but her guess was it had something to do with the Walk of Fame. Several minutes later, Henry rejoined his family at the hotel. They could see a huge smile on his face.

"What're you so happy about?" Potsie asked, seeing the huge smile on his son's face.

"You won't believe what happened!" Henry said happily.

"Does it have something to do with the Walk of Fame?" Hannah asked.

"You bet!"

"What? Tell us!" Hannah said.

"Patrick showed me where my star was on Hollywood Boulevard. Guess where it's going to be?" Henry said.

"Where?" everyone asked at the same time.

"Right next to President Regan's!"

Not everyone could believe what he or she had heard. Potsie could tell this was an honor for his son.

"Come here," Potsie said.

Henry walked over to Potsie and the two hugged.

The next morning arrived and the family ate breakfast out. Potsie planned on feeding Arthur that morning. Nobody said a word during breakfast and all they could think about was the star on Hollywood Boulevard. The whole family got on the bus after paying for breakfast and met Patrick on Hollywood Boulevard.

"Are you ready to get in the cement, Henry?" Patrick asked.

Henry nodded his head yes. He was still speechless from the other day that he couldn't say a word to Patrick. Henry followed Patrick and Potsie and family saw the cement on the spot of the sidewalk where President Regan's star was. The family watched Henry take his shoes and socks off and get into the cement.

After getting out of the cement, Henry asked if he could wash his hands.

"Go right ahead," Patrick said.

Henry took his shoes and socks with him to the men's room.

"When will we get to see the star, Patrick?" Hannah asked.

"Later today," was his answer.

"I hope it'll be dry by then," Potsie said.

Hannah didn't answer her grandfather so all she could do was shoot him a look. Henry came back a couple minutes later in socks and shoes.

"We get to see the star later, Uncle Henry. Isn't that great?" Hannah asked, giving her uncle a hug.

All Henry could do was nod his head since he was still speechless after what had happened. He couldn't believe this was happening! The rest of the morning had flown by. The family went window shopping and had lunch at twelve in a café. Patrick joined them for lunch as well as Eric Anderson. Henry and Eric ate at a separate table so they could talk alone while his family ate at different booths.

"I heard you finally got your hands and feet in that cement this morning," Eric Anderson said.

"I sure did. My spot is going to be right next to President Regan. Where is yours going to be?" Henry asked his friend.

"Next to Jim Henson," Eric said.

"I never knew he had a spot here," Henry said.

"I didn't either until Patrick showed me," Eric said.

Later that afternoon, which was 3:00, Patrick took Henry and his family back to Hollywood Boulevard and they finally saw Henry's name on the star sitting next to President Regan's.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Hannah asked.

"Sure is," Velma agreed, admiring it.

"Congratulations, Henry," Potsie said.

"Thanks," Henry said, admiring his place on Hollywood Boulevard.

"You've earned that spot with a successful career," Potsie said.

Henry blushed.

"Who knows, Grandpa? Maybe you'll be next," Hannah said.

"Maybe," Potsie said.


End file.
